


Safe Keeping

by ggyppt



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, au-cannon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: Having just given birth to the twins, Caroline wants to get out of Mystic Falls and all it's life threatening dangers, though with everything going on, she figures the only place that she, and by extension her kids, will be safe is under the care of the Originals, and Bonnie isn't about to let her go to New Orleans alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Some Die Young (So You Better Hold On) and noticed it was Orphaned, which made me sad, so this is sort of my take on that premise. It will be starting from the same basic idea, but going off in a completely different direction. Pairing will be OT3 with Bonnie/Davina/Kol, and then of course Kloraline
> 
> This diverges for TVD at when the twins are born, and for TO in the lull between seasons 2 and 3. The only real change from canon is that Caroline and Stefan were never a romantic thing.

“You really want to do this?” Alaric asks, standing slightly exasperatedly in the front room of Caroline’s house.

“Let’s be honest with each other, if there’s a place that I am going to be safe in all of this, it’s going to be with Klaus. If I’m safe, the girls are going to be safe,” Caroline says as she rushes back and forth through the house, packing up her things.

“You’re right, but I still don’t like you going in there by yourself,” Alaric states.

The front door of the house swings open, “She won’t be,” Bonnie states as she walks in, a bag on her arm. At the surprised expressions she got, Bonnie continued, “I heard through the grapevine that you were heading to New Orleans to protect the kids, especially with Ric headed off to do various different missions. I figure you would need backup, and if anyone would have the information that might be able to wake up Elena, it would be the oldest creatures in the world.”

“It’s nice to have you on board,” Caroline says with a big smile on her face. “Would you mind grabbing the dipper bag and bringing it out to the car.”

Once Bonnie was out of earshot, Caroline walks over to Alaric. “See, I have back up, you won’t need to worry. The girls are going to be fine, and hey, they may even have a playmate,” Caroline says, putting her best spin on the situation.

Alaric gives a little smile in response, “I wasn’t going to stop it to start with because I knew you had a point, but this does make me feel a lot better about the whole situation.”

“Good, keep me updated about the hunt, and stop by every once and a while,” Caroline says, picking up her bag and bring it out to the car. Josie and Lizzie were already strapped into their car seats in the back, and Bonnie had taken up residence in the passenger seat. “I will let you know when we get in,” Caroline states as she gets into the car.

The first hour of the voyage is filled with only the sound of the radio, the twins sleeping quietly in the back seat. Bonnie is the one to break the silence, “Caroline, I need you to be honest with me.”

“About what Bonnie?” Caroline responds.

“Do you still love Klaus?”

The sound of the radio becomes the only sound in the car once again. Caroline took a couple minutes before responding, “Yeah, I do.”

Bonnie leaned back in her seat, “Oh thank god.”

“What!” Caroline exclaims, before tensing up and looking to see if she woke either of the kids in the back seat.

“It’s going to make this confession a bit easier on my part,” Bonnie says, and she reaches down and pulls an old tome out of her bag. “I may have a thing with Kol, and part of my wanting to come with you is so I can resurrect him.”

The statement hung in the air. “I… I thought you hated him,” Caroline questions.

“We talked a lot while I was on the Other Side, and I got to know the man behind the posturing. He’s a good person,” Bonnie explains.

“So, how are you going to be able to bring him back. The Other Side has collapsed,” Caroline comments.

“He still visits me, he’s one of the many spirits the visit me,” Bonnie states.

“So, if you’re talking to him, do you know if he likes you?” Caroline askes with a small smirk.

“It’s complicated. He got brought back for a little bit, his mother from what he told me. During that time, he got feeling for another witch, goes by the name of Davina, who is in New Orleans,” Bonnie admits.

“If you want me to scare them off, I am more than willing,” Caroline half jokes.

“No, no. My current plan of attack is to be civil. It wouldn’t do me any favors to get on the bad side of someone who Kol cares a whole lot about,” Bonnie states.

“That’s probably a good plan,” Caroline states.

The trips’ first stop was another two hours in. The twins had woken up for a feeding, which was quickly taken care of. Before heading back off, Caroline leaned against the car and dialed Klaus’ number. “Caroline, what has happened that you have given me a call?” Klaus says as he answers the phone.

“I’m on my way to New Orleans and was hoping there was still room for me there,” Caroline states.

“Always darling, did you finally decide to take me up on my offer?” Klaus responds.

“In a manner of speaking. Fair warning though, Bonnie’s with me, and…” Caroline pauses and takes a deep breath before doing the big statement, “and I had twins and they’re with me as well.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a couple moments. “I’m not sure I heard that right, you had twins?”

“There was a bunch of magic bullshit involved, but yeah. I’ll tell you the full story when I get there, but with how much of the drive left, I want to get back on the road,” Caroline states.

“Well then, I will make sure space is prepared for you when you arrive. I will text you the address,” Klaus states before hanging up. 

Caroline slumps against the car and stayed there for a couple seconds. With a deep breath, she straitens herself out and gets back into the car.

“Everything go okay with Klaus?” Bonnie askes

“He was so taken aback by the news of the twins, he didn’t even comment about you,” Caroline says with a small smile.

“That’s not too surprising, I mean a vampire having babies. This is what, the second time it’s happened, and the first time was him with his loophole,” Bonnie counters.

“True,” Caroline responds simply while getting the car started once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya hears about the guests and Caroline arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I managed to get out another chapter only a couple days after the last one. This is not normal for me, but I'm going to ride this wave of writing for as long as I can.

“You seem surprisingly chipper,” Freya comments with a smirk as she leans against the doorway.

Klaus is dashing around the room next to his, making sure everything was perfect. “A dear friend of mine has informed me that she is on her way here,” Klaus states as he continues to flit around the room, “She is bringing a witch friend of hers along.”

Freya straightened up a little, “Do our guests have names?”

“Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline’s twins, don’t know their names yet,” Klaus states, before stopping in his tracks and muttering to himself. 

“You’re friends with a Bennett witch?” Freya askes, surprise filling her voice.

“I’m not really friends with her, but I at least have a truce with her last time I checked. I am friends with Caroline, and Bonnie is Caroline’s friend,” Klaus explains before darting out of the room and returning a second later with a crib.

“And this Caroline is human?” Freya asks.

“No, she’s a vampire. Not quite sure how she gave birth to twins, she said that there was magic bullshit involved. I was promised the full story when she arrived,” Klaus says as he finished setting up the crib in the room. 

“Well it sure sounds like an interesting bunch,” Freya says as she pushes herself off the doorframe.

“Things were never boring in Mystic Falls,” Klaus comments.

It takes Freya a couple hours, but she managed to track down Elijah. “You were with my brother in Mystic Falls, right?” Freya asks as she walks into his study.

Elijah looks up from his work to face towards his sister, “Yes, I was, at least for part of the time. Why do you ask?”

“Does the name Caroline Forbes mean anything to you then?” Freya asks.

Elijah straightens up a little, “Yes, she is a rather unremarkable baby vampire, and yet, my brother is quite infatuated with her.”

“There must be something special about her, if she’s managed to get under Klaus’s skin. Also, she’s apparently had twins, though we don’t have the full story of how that happened yet,” Freya comments.

Elijah raises his eyebrow at the comment, “That is something of note. Why do you ask about Miss Forbes?”

“She’s on her way here, with a Bennett Witch,” Freya states as she walks away, satisfied with the information she had gathered.

A new car finally pulls up into the driveway of the Abattoir in the late hours of the night. Klaus is standing at the entrance, eager to meet the new guests. Freya had decided to join him, taking up residence against the back wall.

Caroline is the first to get out of the car, quickly moving around to the passenger side to shake Bonnie awake. “We’ve made it, and there is an original here to great us,” Caroline says as she rouses Bonnie from her slumber.

Bonnie bolts straight up. She takes a second to get her bearings and remember the situation, before all the tension sags out of her body. “Why to give me a scare,” Bonnie comments, giving Caroline a gentle hit on the shoulder.

Caroline flashes Bonnie a quick smile before saying, “Would you mind helping me grab the twins?”

Bonnie just nods, before slowly getting out of the car and stretching out her body. After a couple moments, she walks to the backseat to grab Lizzie and make her way to meet their host. Caroline is already standing in front of the car with Josie in her hands. 

“I’m glad to see you made it here safely darling, and I see you were not kidding about having twins. I am very interested to hear how they came about,” Klaus says to Caroline.

“That is a long story, can I get them set down first?” Caroline asks.

“Of course, but first let me introduce my thought lost sister Freya, who we only recently found once again,” Klaus says, gesturing towards Freya, who gives a small wave.

Bonnie responds who the best wave she can give with a baby in her hands, and Caroline says, “It’s good to meet you.”

Bonnie and Caroline are quickly brought to their rooms, and Bonnie heads to get the rest of a night’s sleep as soon as the twins are put down. “So, what’s the story of the twins?” Klaus questions quietly, as he and Caroline stand over their crib.

“So, Alaric was getting married to a witch named Jo, so everybody was at the wedding, when it got crashed by Jo’s psychotic twin brother Kai. Kai killed Jo, who was pregnant, so her coven, who of course were also in attendance, magiced Jo’s babies into my body. I brought them to term, and with a little help, gave birth to them,” Caroline explains.

“It seems you crew hasn’t lost it’s touch for finding the worst supernaturals in the universe,” Klaus jokes.

Caroline lets out a huff, “You don’t know the half of it. I’m here so I can keep them safe from the current supernatural drama going on in Mystic Falls.”

“Oh, prey tell, what has your little crew gotten themselves into this time?” Klaus asks, a almost predatory smile on his face.

“Have you heard of Rayna Cruz?” Caroline asks cautiously.

Klaus’s demeanor quickly changes, “None of you are marked, right.”

“We are not stupid enough to bring someone marked into your city,” Caroline reassures.

“Good, I don’t need to deal with a supernatural hunter, especially so soon after having to deal with my aunt,” Klaus states.

Caroline just turns and raises and eyebrow, “Now it sounds like there is a story there as well.”

“Apparently, before even I was born, my mother made a deal with my aunt, Dahlia, for fertility, in exchange for her firstborn,” Klaus starts to explain.

“That’s Freya right,” Caroline interjects.

“Yes, she was kept in a magical coma by Dahlia, but ended up being on our side. Means we have a witch in the family again,” Klaus explains with a small smile, “When we first met Freya, she told us that our mother had promised Dahlia the first born of each generation. You can probably figure out why we had a problem with our aunt.”

“Yeah, I’ve only had them for a couple days at this point, but I can’t imagine what I would do if anyone would come after my girls,” Caroline comments, staring down at the twins in the crib.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be from Klaus's perspective.


End file.
